starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
MerenData/Leyendas
}} MerenData fue una corporación especializada en sistemas de espionaje y seguridad. La firma fue la más reconocida de la galaxia en la creación de droides espias basados en droides de protocolo 3PO. La empresa también contaba con un amplio catálogo de productos en materias de seguridad, siendo una de las que más recursos invertía en investigación. Fue también una de las corporaciones originales sin derecho a voto en el Consejo de Dirección Ejecutiva de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Como muchas empresas de la ASC, MerenData mantenía una estrecha relación de negocios con el Imperio Galáctico y tras su caída no comerció con la Nueva República. Aunque años más tarde, cuando su consejo directivo fue reemplazado, la empresa abrió vías de comercio con la República y sus mercados.Scavenger's Guide to Droids Historia MerenData fue fundada algún tiempo antes del 3.956 ABY, fabricando el droide de seguridad/mantenimiento serie S6 y el droide sonda K-X12. Ambos modelos eran realmente populares no sólo en el Imperio Sith, sino también en el mercado civil. Al mismo tiempo Cybot Galáctica lanzó la exitosa serie 3PO, MerenData ofreció un paquete de conversión, para convertir un droide 3PO en un droide de espionaje. Durante la Crisis Separatista, MerenData emprendió su propia investigación de la propaganda Pro-Separatista que apareció en el servido de datos del CBIG, cortando el sistema y depurándolo. Sus hallazgos terminaron, y se concluyeron que la propaganda fue insertada por cortadores bien respaldados, en desacuerdo con el Buró de Inteligencia del Senado. MerenData patrocinó artículos en la HoloNet durante la Crisis Separatista. Después de cortar la edición gratuita, la Holonet comenzó a usar los protectores de enchufe de MerenData. En un momento desconocido, MerenData lanzó su droide médico serie A, que fue un éxito, hasta que los médicos comenzaron a promover a estos droides como cirujanos jefe. Los droides carecían de un avanzado módulo de decisión independiente, haciendo que los droides reemplazaran las partes sanas con partes cibernéticas. Este error fue sólo el primero de una serie de fracasos. Durante los declinantes años de la República Galáctica, MerenData lanzó el defectuoso droide supervisor serie EV, siendo equipado accidentalmente con un motivador MDF, un módulo generalmente adjuntado a los droides de tortura. Los droides EV fueron descontinuados por MerenData, pero fue demasiado tarde para contrarrestar el daño causado. Fue un error del que MerenData nunca se recuperó completamente. MerenData continuó comercializando droides al Imperio Galáctica, como el droide supervisor serie V y el droide piloto serie GD16, pero para entonces la compañía había perdido su reputación. Apariciones * * * * * *''A Forest Apart'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' Fuentes *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Enter the Unknown'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Patrocinadores contribuyentes de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Fabricantes de droides Categoría:Productos de MerenData